Holla At The DJ (The DJ Mike D Remix)
Holla at the DJ (The DJ Mike D Remix) is a song performed by Coco Jones and it's included on the Shake It Up: I <3 Dance soundtrack. Lyrics Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up! Fresh out the flight with my brand new shoes on They ain't even out yet, let me introduce 'em I do my two steps, hey right in front of ya Meet me at the door, it's kinda crazy 'cause I'm popular Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up You see me turn it up And make it supersize We about to burn it up Just call me firefly So what, so what Talk about it You want, you want Yeah they wanna know about it They want, they want They wanna see about it They wanna stand around the club all night and think about it Amplify the recipe Every time you look at me I love it when I hear the sound, oh yeah Turn the music up for me DJ, are you listening Let the beat drown us out, oh oh oh oh oh oh... Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up Land in my spaceship, we didn't come to play Take over your area, we do this everyday Call yourself a Martian, well I'm from Jupiter Spin around you so fast, you can never catch me up Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ and tell him turn it up 'Cause I like when the beat drops Play the record for me Clap my hands, make me dance Rockin' on the floor So what, so what Talk about it You want, you want Yeah they wanna know about it They want, they want They wanna see about it They wanna stand around the club all night and think about it Amplify the recipe Every time you look at me I love it when I hear the sound, oh yeah Turn the music up for me DJ, are you listening? Let the beat drown us out, oh oh oh oh oh oh... Holla holla, h-holla holla, h-holla holla Play the record for me Holla holla, h-holla holla, h-holla holla We're rockin' on the floor Tell the DJ turn it up, oh yeah Amplify the recipe Every time you look at me I love it when I hear the sound, oh yeah Turn the music up for me DJ, are you listening? Let the beat drown us out, oh oh oh oh oh oh... Won't you amplify the recipe Every time you look at me I love it when I hear the sound, I love it when I hear the sound Turn the music up for me DJ, are you listening? Let the beat drown us out, oh oh oh oh oh oh...